


[Podfic] The Adventure of the Watson League

by sisi_rambles



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: What happens when Watson meets Watsons.





	[Podfic] The Adventure of the Watson League

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Watson League](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297396) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:16:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Sherlock%20Holmes/The%20Adventure%20of%20the%20Watson%20League.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Sherlock%20Holmes/The%20Adventure%20of%20the%20Watson%20League.m4b) (7.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
